1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays have been widely used in view of the strength of lightness and low power consumption. Since the liquid crystal display is a non-emissive device that cannot emit light, however, it is unfavorable in terms of brightness, contrast ratio, viewing angle and enlargement of the device.
Accordingly, new flat panel displays are being developed to cope with the shortcomings of the liquid crystal displays. One of the new flat panel displays is an organic light emitting display that is a light-emissive device. Since the organic light emitting display is able to emit light, it exhibits enhanced brightness, a wider viewing angle and an improved contrast ratio, compared to the liquid crystal display. In addition, the organic light emitting display does not require a backlight unit, so it can be designed to be light and thin and it is preferable in its power consumption.
An organic light emitting display panel of the organic light emitting display may display images by using light emitted from an organic light emitting device that is connected to a thin film transistor in each pixel area. The organic light emitting device emits light by applying an electric field to an organic light emitting layer that is made of organic compounds between an anode and a cathode. Further, the organic light emitting device can be operated at low voltage with low power consumption. Furthermore, the organic light emitting device is light enough to be disposed on flexible substrates.
When the organic light emitting display is used outdoors or at a bright place, visibility and brightness of the organic light emitting display panel may be reduced and the contrast ratio properties thereof may be degraded due to the light incident from the outside.